Soothing a Nightmare
by regalshipper
Summary: Outlaw Queen Week Day Three; Firsts. Robin goes home with Regina the night they first kissed. He watches as Regina experiences a nightmare and wishes to make her feel better. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N ****Hello again! Back for day three of Outlaw Queen week! In this one, I am answering a plee for Outlaw Queen smut. Don't worry it is tasteful.**

**Today's prompt; Firsts.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Having just experienced their first kiss, both Robin and Regina felt obliged to be with each other. At the moment they were astounded by the idea. The idea of them being together. The idea of more kissing. The idea of them spending more time together. So she asked him if he would like to have a drink at her house. A drink, of course, sounded very nice, so naturally he went with her.<p>

She had poured him a glass of wine and they shared their first drink. While they drank their red wine, they were quiet. Just sitting on the couch next to each other. Regina had finished her glass first, putting the wine glass down on a coaster on her coffee table once she did so.

After sitting back up, she leaned her head down onto his shoulder slowly, as if asking permission. Robin stayed still, allowing her to relax onto him. He put his wine glass next to hers, still half full.

She smiled up to him, his arm snaking around her waist to keep her close. She rested comfortably on his chest until he noticed that she had drifted off into a light sleep. She breathed softly, with her eyes closed and all her muscles relaxed. She looked to him to be at peace. It made him smile. He allowed her to sleep for a long time, perhaps an hour or so. He knew that he had heard the clock tower in town square chime the hour at least once.

He ran his fingers over her arm as he sat and waited. He felt her start to grind her face into his arm, trembling a little as she did so. Looking down he noticed her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Her breathing became heavy and he heard a moan of distress. He knew all too well what was going on. "Regina." He spoke shaking her arm a little. She, instead of waking, jerked in his arms breathing in sharply. "Regina!"

Her eyes flew open, meeting with his concerned ones almost immediately. Her breath hitched for a moment as she composed herself, remembering what had happen and why they were here. She took a breath, relaxing onto his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She said with a sniff blinking many times as she spoke. She seemed flustered, almost frazzled.

"Are you alright?"He asked stroking her hair.

"No, I'm not alright." She said shifting uncomfortably in his arms. "You can leave if you want."

"No. I don't want to leave." He said lovingly. She smiled up at him genuinely. "You had a nightmare?"

"It's no big deal." She whispered rubbing her eye.

"You seemed quite distressed, m'lady. Perhaps, you would like to talk about it?"

She rolled her eyes a little. "I don't need to talk about it.

Robin noticed the formation of a tear in her eye. He placed his thumb underneath it, wiping it away. "I think it would make you feel better."

Regina took a deep breath before speaking again. "It was about, my sister."

"You faced her before, you can do it again." He said confidently. "I have not doubt in my mind that you have anything to worry about."

"No, my son. I dreamed that she had taken my son." She felt her stomach dropped as she recalled the vivid dream of her sister over top of her son's body with nothing she could do. "I watched as she killed him. Suspended over top of him as he died. It felt to real." Regina sniffled a little, embarrassed at her emotional state.

"I know that you would never let that happen. Trust me." He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lips. He had originally intended it to be short and sweet. The kiss, however, progressed quickly to become more passionate, his hand weaving into her hair to bring her closer to him.

She had suddenly pushed him down onto the couch, pushing herself off of his chest, allowing the rest of her body to climb on top of him. She placed her hands so delicately on his chest as she lowered herself to his lips again. Their kiss was needy, lips so soft. His hands cupped her face, softly caressing it.

He let his hands slide down her face slowly letting them go down to her chest. Feeling the swell of her breasts, he felt a shiver go down his spine. He then moved his hands lower to the curve of her hips.

Feeling the edge of her blouse on his finger tips. His mind slowly fantasized of what would happen if he was to grab it at the seam and pull it over her head. Then again, he also imagined her slapping him across the face if he had pulled it up at that moment. He decided then to refrain from undressing her at the moment.

When he pulled away from her, and saw that her eyes had darkened with lust he wondered. "Robin..." She grunted as she gripped his shoulders tightly. "Perhaps we should take this up stairs." She sat up a little, taking part of her weight off of his chest.

Robin nodded quickly. Regina smiled, sliding herself off the couch. Robin reached out to take is wine glass off the coffee table and took a sip. Regina reached over and took the glass by the stem out of his hand and finished the glass.

She then placed the wine glass down and grabbed him by the hand leading to the spiral staircase. Only making it half way up, he pressed his lips onto her's, making her bend backwards a little. His arm snaked around her waist, supporting her back.

She keeps walking backwards up the steeps, their lips growing greedy. Her tongue traced over the bottom of his lips, which he allowed to open. Their kiss deepened as they made it to the top step, Regina falling backwards.

Robin scooped his other arm around her waist, catching her before she hit the ground. They stopped just staring at each other at the top of her stairs. She felt as one of his hands moved lower to her legs, scooping her up into his arms bridal style. Good he was strong. "My bedroom is to the left." She directed.

He quickly walked the two toward the door to her bedroom. Once he pushed the door open with his shoulder, he stumbled inside placing her on the bed. "We are wearing too much clothes." He stated as he pulled his own shirt over his head

"That is an understatement." She said watching him as he removed his clothes before her eyes, eyes fixated on his defined muscles. She stood up removing her blouse as she walked and dropping it at his feet. She reached down to where he was messing with his belt. "Why don't, _I_ do that."

She moved her hands under his and reached for his belt buckle. Moving the leather out of the buckle and slid it out of his pant's belt loops. She dropped it on the ground next to their shirts. She then yanked his pants down to see that he was wearing no undergarments.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw him bare in front of her. He was most certainly quiet the man. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making the strap of her camisole fall to the side. She looked up at him. "Well, I do believe it is my turn." He said smoothly as he took the camisole off over her head and dropped it.

He stared back at her breasts marveling at her black lacy bra. "The undergarments of this world have generally made no sense to me, but this," his fingers reached out to touch her breasts though the fine material, "this I like."

Regina moved her hands behind her back a little. "Do you know what I like about them?"

"What?"

She reached for the clasp, pulling it apart and letting her bra fall into his hands. "It can be removed much easier than a corset."

He let it fall to the ground examining her breasts with his hands. Her head fell back as he moved his hands around them, kneading them in his palms. He moved his thumbs over her hardening nipples before pinching them, making her unintentionally let out a long moan.

He then forced his eyes to tear from her breasts as he moved his hands to her waist. "You know, woman traditionally in our land don't wear trousers. However, I rather think that you make quiet the statement in them." He unfastened them, pushing them to the ground where Regina stepped out of them. He hooked his fingers under the waist band to her underwear, pulling them down just enough to reveal herself to him.

She was more then ready for him. Clearly.

He pushed her to the bed removing the garment and pressed her down on the bed. He moved his hand lower to touch her center, making her push her head back into the pillow. "Don't tease."

"As the queen wishes." He said seductively, dragging his hands up her side. He positioned herself at her entrance when her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Wait!"

She turned to her side, digging into the top drawer of her night table. "Do you not want to-"

"No of course I do." She said running her hand though the contents of the drawer. "Damn it I thought I had some! Please oh please be there..."

"What in the world are you searching for?" He asked raising his head to look into the drawer.

She dug a little deeper into the drawer until she found something pulling out a small hand full of strange foil packets. "Condoms."

"What-"

"They are so I don't get pregnant." She said ripping open one while throwing the rest onto her table.

He looked at her confused. "You don't want to get have a child."

She pushed her hair back with her spare hand. "Not at the moment!"

"What do you do with that thing? Ingest it?" He commented as she pulled away the wrappings. Regina rolled her eyes as she reached out for him. She took his manhood in her hand firmly. "What _are_ you doing!"

"Trust me." She said rolling the condom onto him. "There. That is all." She leaned back on the bed waiting for him to move back onto her. "What are you waiting for." She crawled forward on her hands and knees toward him. "Well, if you aren't going to do anything, then I will."

He watched as she crawled on top of him, running her hands along his defined chest. She kissed him on the neck as she cautiously lowered herself down onto his length. She gasped and arched her back into him as Robin's hands firmly mounted onto her hips, holding her in place.

They rocked together building a fast tempo. Robin lifted her up a little, leaning her down on her back and kissing her firmly on the lips as he pushed their tempo faster. She moaned against his lips, she felt his name on the tip of her tongue as she began to tighten around her.

"Regina..." He moaned, thrusting into her with great poise. She felt his hand slip down between them and move over the little bundle of nerves where she wanted him. She groaned into his ear as she felt her release drawing even closer. With a hard thrust, her walls began to flutter around him in her climax, and he felt his come only moments after. He continued to thrust hard until he felt her relax.

"I love the way you say my name." She said with a smile. He pulled out slowly and Regina showed dispose of his condom.

"Gods, you were wonderful." He commented.

"As were you." She said reaching up to fix his hair.

"I love this feeling, being with you. It just feels right." He added with a smile.

"Then I suppose you are not going home?"

He grabbed the quilt of the bed pulling it over himself. "No. Not anytime soon."

She shimmied her way next to him after a moment to compose herself. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. He was right, this thing what ever it may be or develop into, just felt natural. Like it was meant to be.

Looking to his arm and seeing his lion tattoo illuminated by the moonlight spilling in though the curtains, she felt safe strangely enough. She originally expected that when she had asked him to come over, they may have kissed a few times, but this, it was so much better then she had expected. He made her feel alive. He made her feel loved.

Perhaps Tinker Belle was right. Perhaps he was her soul mate.


End file.
